The Ghost of You
by Becca12345
Summary: Songfic to MCR's The Ghost of You! SnapeXLily


Ghost of You

Songfic for Snape/Lily

Summary: The night Snape finds Lily's dead body.

_I never said I'd lie and and wait forever_

He could've have waited forever for her. Forever and a day

_If I died we'd be together_

He contemplated death, would it be worth it, just to be with her?

_I can't always just forget her_

No matter how hard he'd tried, he'd never been able to forget the red haired beauty he fell in love with

_But she could try_

However, he thought, she probably didn't even give me a second thought. After all, who'd ever love someone like him?

_At the end of the world or the last thing I see_

He remembered the last time he'd seen her, he'd just moved out of his father's house. She'd been walking, arm in arm, with that Potter.

_You are never coming home, never coming home_

He saw her smiling, laughing, she was leaving, going into hiding from the Dark Lord. She'd never return home

_Could I? Should I?_

Could he apologize for all those years ago? Should he admit that he regretted it?

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

Last time, she'd wanted to say something to him, but he'd walked right past her, hurt that she had chosen Potter.

_And all the smiles that are ever ever _

He remembered her beautiful smile, how it shone brighter than the stars.

_Ever, Get the feeling that you're never, All alone _

He felt so alone in the world. Lily was his only friend and lover

_and I remember now_

The image was crucial, haunting in his mind

_At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies_

He held her lifeless body in his arms. The pain was too much to bear

_She dies_

He watched her for what seemed forever, he saw baby Harry crying in his cot. He would've picked him up, but at that moment, footsteps were heard. He quickly fled.

_At the end of the world_

His world had ended. Lily, the only thing important to him, was gone.

_Or the last thing I see_

The last thing he'd seen was her lifeless green eyes, stare back at him

_You are never coming home, Never coming home_

She was gone. Just another memory that would haunt him forever

_Could I? Should I?_

Could he go on? Should he end it all now?

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

He'd never told her that he'd loved her. Snape stared at the letter in his hand.

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

Her laugh, it haunted him in his sleep. Everywhere, he could see that smile of hers.

_Never coming home Never coming home_

Hogwarts use to be a home to him. But now it just held painful memories. Sad, hurtful ones.

_Could I? Should I?_

The potion sat on his desk. Just one sip would end his life...should he?

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

He was emotionally scared. The word 'Mudblood' had been burned onto his tongue, where he'd carry the burden around forever

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

Late at night, he could her her voice, as soft as ever. Calling him, crying for her son.

_If I fall If I fall (Down)_

He let himself sink low. He had his mask on for everything. He gained a reputation for being cruel and sullen. Nothing bothered him, apart from one thing...Harry Potter

_.aaaaaaaaaa._

_At the end of the world, Or the last thing I see_

Harry Potter looked so strongly like his father. When Severus first laid eyes on him, he saw a clone of James Potter. He'd thought he'd seen the last of Potter, but the eyes...those emerald green eyes.

_You are never coming home, Never coming home, _

He'd never realised that after all this time, Harry was Lily's child. Whilst he looked like his arrogant father, he had the heart and soul of Lily.

_never coming home, Never coming home_

In his heart, he held on to the one thing that kept him sane...the thought that one day, he'd see Lily home, she'd come home to him.

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

Severus wished that he'd never called her that name. It was a poor mistake.

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

Harry's smile, it was Lily's smile. Everytime Potter smiled, Lily smiled. Everytime Potter laughed, Lily laughed.

_Never coming home, Never coming home_

Lily was never coming back. Severus had known all along, but he'd always held on.

_Could I? Should I?_

He could never give up. He let himself get killed by Voldemort. He looked into Harry's eyes, Lily's eyes. They were so much alike.

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

No more would he be pained by his memories. He would never feel hurt again. However, the image would always follow him around...forever

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_


End file.
